


Letters from the Grave

by UntestedFerns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Death, F/M, Headcanon, Post-War, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns
Summary: What is underneath Ron's floorboards?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Letters from the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little headcanon of mine. If you want to see more of my personal headcanons, let me know. Read on and enjoy!

Ron’s room was her favorite place in the world. Well, actually, wherever Ron was her actual favorite place. Still, his room was full of orange, memories, and signs of the ginger-haired man she loved. 

She was waiting for him, content to sit on his bed and read a dossier about the numerous infractions wizarding families had committed against house-elves. Her work at the Ministry kept her busy, even if was monotonous. And while she knew how important it was to fight, the methods of dealing with complaints were ridiculous and complicated.  
Still, it was a job and she got paid. Enough to share a modest but cozy apartment with Ron close to work. The only downside was to how quick Ron would have to get used to Muggle life, as their apartment block was for muggles. Ron, who has limited to zero experience in the non-magical world, initially struggled but had soon gotten into the swing of things and life in their quaint little apartment was better than she had ever imagined. 

Once she had completed her dossier, she sat back on the pillow and sunk into its comfort. While they had officially moved out from their childhood homes, some of their things were still kept there when they slept over. Ron’s room was adorned with frayed and old Chudley Cannons posters, comics he didn’t need anymore, and some school stuff over the years. Hermione was too lazy to move, so instead, she moved her gaze across the room, smiling at the memories his items conjured up.

A jolt of something passed through her body quickly, startling her. She pulled out her wand and scanned the room, heart pumping. 

“Homenum Revelio” she whispered. The spell revealed no-one had entered the house and Hermione let out a breath. There was no danger. She turned her gaze to the spot where the jolt came from. It was Ron’s floor, but upon closer inspection, it looked quite loose. She got out of their bed and lifted it out of its place. Underneath was a wooden box, decayed and ripped in places. Her curiosity piqued, Hermione glanced at the door to make sure Ron or anyone else wasn’t coming up, she picked it up. It was light, short in length, and not that deep either. There was a stunning carving on each side, depicting a blooming garden. 

Hermione carried the box onto the bed and opened the hatch, confused to see lots of paper. There were letters, with names adorned clearly on a bow that was wrapped around each of them. Hagrid, Arthur, Viktor, even Lavender had letters written to them. But who had written them remained a mystery. She was a bit put out that she didn’t have a letter addressed until after she took out one for Harry, the final one remained. Her full name had been written out, in the neatest possible manner. She didn’t know why it took her so long, but she recognized it as Ron’s scrawl. Heart pounding and sweat on her forehead from the tension, she undid the bow and started to read.

Dear Hermione Jean Granger,  
You are probably wondering what this letter is all about. I know out of everyone in the world, you should be able to figure out why this has suddenly turned up in your hands. I have to say, I was a bit surprised to see the charm work so well on the first try, who knows, maybe I would turn out all right in the end.  
I’m sorry for a lot of things. Too many things really, too many to put down on a list or in a letter in this case. Lavender, getting pissed about Krum to name a few. I am sorry, truly, from the bottom of my heart for all the pain I have caused you. Probably more than anyone else you have ever met.

If I die

Hermione couldn’t read another word. Her brain couldn’t process the words on the paper, and the tears were blocking her eyes anyway. Had he really done that? She said to herself. The letter in front of her, the others on the bedspread, was evidence. They could be touched, read, seen with her own eyes. It was real, and that realization shook her to her very soul. She sobbed into his pillows, grasping hard and letting the tears fall freely. Shock, anger, heartbreak all swirled around her brain, as she broke down completely. 

She wasn’t aware of how much time passed, but she didn’t care. Until a gasp and strong arms wrapped around her body. 

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” Ron said tenderly in her ear, conjuring some tissues up. Hermione took them gladly and blew her nose. She leaned back in Ron’s embrace, needing his presence to calm herself down. Ron was stroking her body in a comforting manner, kissing her on the ear and whispering soothing thoughts.

“Baby talk to me. Why are you so upset?” Ron asked, Hermione, placed her hands on his cheeks and stared into the blue eyes she adored.

“I read the letter,” she said, feeling another wave of tears on the verge of coming over her. Ron however, looked confused.

“What letter?” he said, though Hermione had an inkling he knew exactly what she was talking about. 

“Hidden under the floorboards, in a wooden box. You wrote letters. Letters saying” she couldn’t get the word out. It hurt too much. Ron’s eyes went wide and his face paled. His grip on her slackened, and his eyes moved over to where the box and letters were. Hermione felt a lone tear go down her face. 

“I didn’t hide it well did I” Ron chuckled humourlessly. “I’m sure you want an explanation,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking extremely nervous. Hermione nodded. Ron shifted so he was laying on his back, Hermione letting him move before she laid down with her head over his chest. She could feel and hear his heartbeat, as their fingers laced together. Ron gripped her hands hard, Hermione kissing his knuckles tenderly. 

“We had just come back from Hogwarts. Everyone was in grief over Dumbledore’s death, the fact death eater’s got into the school, the war was heating up. Tensions were high and when I and Ginny came home, it was filled with sobs, tears, and crying. It was awful, seeing mum weeping all the time, dad not sleeping and Ginny struggling with her break-up. Eventually, we moved on, but it made me think about what would happen if I died. I had a feeling that could be a reality, with everything that was happening, the fact we're going to be fighting on the frontlines, how powerful the enemy was. I was a bit scared about it at first, but after a while, it became easier to fathom the thought” he said with a hint of finality.

“How could you possibly think that? How could you be ok with dying Ron?” Hermione asked in a stressed tone. Ron fidgeted with their conjoined hands. 

“I thought that was my purpose. To sacrifice me so you and Harry could go on and beat Voldemort. I genuinely believed that I would die so you and Harry would live. I hoped along the way I could find a way to survive and get through, but if I was given the choice between living and losing and dying and winning, then I would always my life down to win. Even now, I would sacrifice myself to save you and anyone else I love. When I realized that, I knew I wouldn’t have enough time to write anything while we were off on the hunt. So, I spent my spare time writing goodbye letters to people I thought needed them” he finished sadly.

To Hermione’s surprise, a lone tear escaped from his eyes, which she kissed away. She could feel his anguish and pain, recalling such a hard time. It must have been so difficult, not only dealing with the thought of unavoidable death in a war that would be gruesome and bloody but writing to so many people as well would be tough.

“Ron, oh Ron” she whispered, capturing his lips with hers in a chaste and loving kiss. When Ron’s eyes reopened, she could see the conflict in his eyes.

“I created a charm so that when I would die, they would appear at that person’s location so they could read it. It was a bit tricky, I had to study hard on it, but thankfully it worked the first time. Once I finished writing them, I wrapped them in a bow, wrote the person’s name on it, hid it in the box, and placed it somewhere safe, where no one could look for it. Guess it wasn’t that good of a spot if you found it without me showing it to you” he said humourlessly. 

“Would you have shown me, Ron? Will you show anyone else, because if you did, I could only imagine how angry they would be” she said. She removed one of her hands from his grasp and instead moved it into his hair, toying with his locks. 

“I don’t know. Possibly, maybe not. I guess I forgot about it after the war. Other things took a priority” he mumbled. Hermione shifted closer until their noses were touching and their eyes were locked on only each other. 

“I’d do the same. No questions. I’d sacrifice myself to save you. You have to know that” she said before their lips met in a powerful kiss. 

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Hermione played with Ron’s ginger hair. His head was laying on her lap, both of them with lazy grins. 

“I’m glad you are still here. With me” she said, smiling fondly at the man she loved.

“So am I babe,” he said. As he gazed back in her with infinite love and tenderness, she couldn’t imagine the strength inside himself to be ok with his own death. Let alone dying for the cause, his bravery and determination shone through, and she couldn’t help but fall in love with him just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it, let me know in the comments what you think of it. Want to see more headcanons of mine? Let me know, thanks for reading!


End file.
